Current aircraft dataload standards rely on Trivial File Transfer Protocol (TFTP), which has no built in access security. As such, an operating TFTP server will service all inbound TFTP read requests and TFTP write requests, exposing the TFTP server to malicious TFTP read and write requests. With the inclusion of wireless access on an aircraft, rogue computers could connect to the TFTP server and send malicious TFTP read and write requests to the server. Further, software with low design assurance can also connect to the TFTP server and, due to the low level of design assurance, the software could send an errant command to the TFTP server. The errant command could invalidate the configuration of the system without being noticed by supervisory programs that were created with a high level of design assurance.